


Sleep Talking

by lilydarling, Musical_Fanatic



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkward Tension, Blackmail, Cell Phones, Closeted Character, Emotionally Repressed, Eventual Relationships, Filming, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Guilt, Humor, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Mild Smut, Post-Canon, Religious Guilt, Repressed Memories, Sexual Content, Sleep, Watching Someone Sleep, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilydarling/pseuds/lilydarling, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Fanatic/pseuds/Musical_Fanatic
Summary: But Connor wasn’t asleep. Oh no! He was wide awake, still reeling from the fact perfect Mormon boy Kevin Price had a wet dream about him.-----------------------Connor was already used to Kevin sleep talking, but this was a whole 'nother level.





	1. The Room Where It Happened

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilydarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilydarling/gifts).



> This was an rp I did with on the book of mormon amino w/ @lilydaring

_ He was finally setting in for the night, his first night in Kevin’s room when he heard strange noises from within the room. His head did a sharp turn to look behind him and his first thought was: ‘Am I dreaming?’ He decided everything was okay and climbed on top of the bed.  _

_ ‘Uganda’s too hot for covers anyway.’ He laid his head on the pillow when he heard the sounds again. _

_ “...Nn...no….”  _

_ This time, Connor looked across the room to the other person. _

_ Kevin Price, the overconfident 19-year-old with narcissistic undertones, was tossing and turning in his sleep, mumbling something. _

_ “Ariel….. Please stay… you’ll lose your voice if you go up there.” _

_Connor smiled. ‘Oh… he’ sleep talks… That’s cute.’_ _He realized his thoughts. Did he just call Kevin Price cute?_

_ 'Turn it off! Turn it off! Turn it off!’ _

_ Even though Arnold had told him to turn it on, the former district leader was still very hesitant about that. He’s a slowly coming out gay ex-Mormon in fucking  _ **_Uganda_ ** _ for god's sake!  _

_ While he ‘turned it on’ at a party a few weeks ago, he got some very strong snide looks from the villagers. Especially the men. The only thing that was stopping them was Naba’s happiness and the US Embassy. _

_ With anxiety slowly filling his heart, he closed his eyes and waited for sleep. _

 

\----------

 

It had been about a week since he started rooming with Price.

And in that time, he began to realize Price  _ often _ talked in his sleep. Sometime he’d wake up and hear the brunette having entire conversations as movie characters. He’d often wake up, reeling from the snippets of his hell dream and be soothed by Price’s soft voice talking like Maui from Moana.

One night, though, was  _very_ different.

 

His body was tired, yet his mind was wide awake and reading the Book of Mormon was  _ bound _ to put him asleep. Price had been asleep for about an hour now and it deeply frustrated the redhead that he couldn’t be like his friend.

He was on page three when he heard what sounded like a moan come from the other bed.

“Mmm….. that feels so good…”

Connor, a feeling of confusion wavering through his body, slowly turned to his left.

There was Price, whimpering and moaning and….. That area moving all by itself.

“Your so good…. Aah….” He timidly thrusted into mid-air, giving Connor a full look at his mid-section.

_ ‘He…. he’s having a wet dream….’ _ He knew he shouldn’t have been looking at that, but with a smug look on his face, he pulled out his phone and immediately recorded him.

“Mhmm…. Your so sexy…” Price’s back arched like angels were pulling him. Connor bit his lip as he screamed turn it off in his head, over and over. But they were no help. He still thought what was going on in front of him was funny, even though his erection begged to differ.

“Ooo… C-connor…. Yeah.. just like that.. I fucking love you!”

_ ‘Wait what?’ _

“Yes! Connor McKinley! You sexy motherfucker!” Price thrusted one last time as he shook for a bit, and became quiet once again.

Connor was beyond shocked. What the  _ fuck _ did he just see and hear?

_ ‘Was Price…. Just having… a dream about him?’ _

Noticing that Price beginning to sit up, Connor quickly turned on his side, turning the phone off and the evil thoughts on a constant loop in his mind. 

“Connor?” A groggy voice said.

_ ‘Shit!’ _ He faked yawned  _ loudly _ and met eyes with him. “I-i had a nightmare, that’s all...”

“Was it a hell dream?” Price quickly swung his legs off the side of his bed, revealing the wet patch in his pants. Connor thought his blush couldn’t get any heavier. “Are you alright?”

_ ‘He acts like I can’t see that!’  _ “Yeah….. I’m good…..” His eyes darted from Price’s chocolate swirls to that stain back to the eyes. “W-what woke you up?”   
“A dream… I think? I’m not sure...” He rolled out the bed and walked towards the door.

_ ‘That’s bullpop.’ _ “Okay!” Connor flashed a smile before he flipped himself to the other side of the bed. God! Why did Heavenly Father do this to him? What was He trying to show him? 

_ ‘He’s trying to show that I’m going to hell.’  _  Connor could feel Price’s confused look.

“Okay…. Well, goodnight.” He waved and left, yet Connor was shocked when he heard Price walk inside the bathroom.

_ ‘He’s….. Oh lord….’ _ He looked down at his lap, his hard dick standing proud and tall. He ran his hands through his red curls, sighing.  _ ‘What am I going to do?’ _

 

About ten minutes later, Price tiptoed back in the room and a new pair of underwear. Noticing Connor was fast asleep, Price pulled his covers off the bed and threw them at the door.

_ ‘Uganda’s too hot for covers anyway.’ _

But Connor wasn’t asleep. Oh no! He was wide awake, still reeling from the fact perfect Mormon boy Kevin Price had a wet dream about him.


	2. Turn It On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight smut

Feeling the sun’s morning rays tickle his face, Kevin rolled out of this bed. He realized what time it was and quickly got up for his morning coffee.

Coffee was what got him through the days since the whole… Mission President situation. That coffee maker has given him much joy, more than his old self could ever do.

Connor was wary of his footsteps toward the kitchen; The creaky hallways has given people away plenty of times. Still in his pajamas, he clutched his phone. Finally deciding on give his position away, he greeted Kevin. When he felt the light hit his face, he slammed the phone back into his pocket.

“Hey, Kevin.”

“Connor.” Kevin took another sip of his coffee. “How are you?”

“Tired,” he sighed, moving over to the table, “What about you?”

“I had some _really_ good sleep last night. Some of the best I've had in weeks.”

_‘It sure was good alright.’_ Connor held in a laugh: “Yeah… That's good.”

Kevin may have been sleepy, but Connor was never good at hiding things. “What's so funny?”

Connor immediately fixed himself. “Nothing! Did I laugh? Why would I laugh?”

_‘Connor, you are shit at hiding shit.’_

Kevin took a long sip of his cup before uttering: “Are you hiding something?”

Connor burst out laughing. “I’m not! Besides, what could I be hiding?”

Kevin was about to say something before someone yelled: “Elder McKinley!” They both perked up at the shout. Connor quickly got up, putting his phone on the table and ran outside the hut to see what was happening.

As he ran out the kitchen, Kevin eyes darted from the phone to the redhead, thinking _‘He has a nice ass.’_ He put the mug on the counter, taking the phone and locking himself in the hut’s bathroom.

Sitting on top of the toilet lid, he turned Connor’s phone on, sliding the lock pin out.

_‘Why Connor doesn’t use a passcode, I don’t know.’_ The first thing that appeared on the screen was a video. A video of him in his bed.

Confused, he tapped the play button. But he quickly regretted that when he realized what was coming from the video; The moans of someone thrusting in mid-air.

**“Yes! Connor McKinley! You sexy motherfucker!”** And that was where the video abruptly ended.

His mind went blank as he tried to piece what happened.

_‘Connor was recording someone. They were having a wet dream. It was about Connor-’_

He gasped internally. Kevin suddenly thought back to last night. The red, seductive lightning around him and Connor, who had that red feather boa resting on his shoulders. Next thing he knew, the latter was slipping his fingers into Kevin’s pants and the next thing he knew he woke up with that sticky feeling between his legs.

_‘_ **_I_ ** _was the one having the wet dream.’_

He had to take care of himself before he left that bathroom.

\----

Leaving the bathroom, Kevin was quickly confronted by Connor, who looked very frantic.

“Kevin, have you seen my phone?” The weight in his back pocket suddenly felt heavier.

Not knowing whether to be mad, Kevin slipped the sleek metal into his hand. “So you _were_ hiding something!”

Connor’s anxiety deepened further, wiping the nonexistent sweat on his forehead. “Whatever do you mean Elder Price?”

“Ha! See! You call me Elder when you lie!”

“Pfft! No I don’t! I don’t lie. That’s Arnold's thing.” He crossed his arms in annoyance.

“Then if you don’t lie, then you’d tell me _why_ you recorded me last night?”

Connor’s soul had left his body at that second. “Uh…. uh…. I just… thought it was funny, so I was gonna show you in this morning then delete it… then you said my name” He blushed at that last part.

“But you still kept it though.” Kevin smirked, catching Connor in his trap.

“I-i don’t know why… I was shocked.” _‘I have no fucking explanation of this. What the fuck am I gonna do?’_

Kevin laughed as his arms snaked around McKinley’s small waist. “You've been caught in your lie.”

“What do you want me to say?” He nervously asked, feeling the younger lean into his touch.

His hands moved up from latter’s waist to his shoulders. “You don’t have to say anything.” He suddenly pulled Connor into a kiss.

The feeling he felt sprout through his body was indescribable. A strong taste of coffee flooded his mouth, but didn’t mind; Kevin’s lips felt like heaven. A heaven he was told he’d be denied if he didn’t turn it off.

_‘Well fuck that!’_ He couldn’t believe what he was doing.

But then, Kevin broke away, panting: “How was that?”

“I don’t know,” he smirked, “how about you do that again?”

Kevin didn’t waste a second before slamming his lips on Connor’s once more, pushing the latter up against the door. Their passion melted together as it got more heated. They both could easily feel each other’s growing hard-ons. Damn! He was so happy they didn’t wear those horrid temple garments anymore. Kevin’s hands traveled down his waist and back, stopping right at the curve of the younger’s ass.

The two were enjoying themselves so much that they’d didn’t notice a certain prophet enter the hallway.

“Whoa, there friend.”

Kevin broke away once more, a thin line of saliva connecting them. He wasn’t happy at all. “Arnold,” he growled.

“In the Church of Arnold, it’s forbidden to turn it off, but maybe don’t do it in the hallway where everyone can see you.” He smiled and walked away.

Kevin wasn’t smiling, even as Connor was laughing his ass off. The former dragged him to their shared room, locking the door and pushing Connor on his bed.

As he crawled on top of him, Connor shouted: “Wait!”

“What?”

“Let’s push the beds together; We’ll get more space.” If that lustful look in Connor’s eyes couldn't make the older any more harder than he already was, then he didn’t know what could.

After the quick move of pushing the beds together, both Connor and Kevin decided they’d never turn it off ever again.

  


**Bonus**

  


Tangled in their bedsheets, Connor sleepily laid his head on Kevin’s bare chest. He felt a fuzzy feeling swell in his heart. Feelings of content, satisfaction, relief rolling off his shoulders, no longer having anything to hide.

“Kev?” The older hummed in response, half asleep as he cradled Connor against him.

“I love you.” He brought himself up to kiss him, a lot more chaste compared to their most recent ones.

“I love you too, Connor.”

All of this felt like a dream to him and now he was wondering what his life would be like had Kevin never been assigned to Uganda. Probably turning it off, saddened by their inability to convert anyone. But then perfect Mormon boy Kevin Price came and ruined everything.

And he couldn’t have been happier.

He thought back to that fuzzy feeling and the last thought he heard before falling asleep was: _‘Is this what real love is?’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAANNNNDDD Thats the end :3
> 
> thanks for reading and enjoy your day
> 
>  
> 
> READ LILYDARLINGS FICS SHE DESERVES MORE ATTENTION

**Author's Note:**

> THIS AINT DONE YET
> 
> part two coming within the next week or so :3
> 
>  
> 
> follow me on tumblr @ ella-rasei


End file.
